


Black Silk

by coveness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets a black silk gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this story by the grammar and spelling, this was originally written back in 2005 era. I am not a person who can go back and re-edit old stories. I wanted them all in one place. If you enjoy kudos are always welcome.

~*~*~*~*~

It all started with that infernal dress…

Severus sat on his bed looking at the accursed thing. Thinking about why he would have to ware it. 

One name kept coming into his mind, Malieka. That damned friend of his lover. From the moment that Severus had met Malieka, he had wanted him to pose for him. Malieka followed him around begging him to pose. Now, if it had just been posing, Severus would have been just fine, but that was not the case. Malieka wanted him to be dressed in proper fashion for his club, which meant a dress. 

Now back to staring at the evil piece of clothing lying helplessly on the bed. By the way he was looking at it, one would think he was trying to burn a hole right through the middle of it. 

“There’s no way out of it now love.” Came the drawl from his lover, who had situated himself at the door to the bedroom.

“I know that.” Severus admitted as he flopped back onto the soft bed so that he was now looking at the ceiling. 

Removing him self from the doorframe Remus walked over to his defeated lover.

Remus had been overjoyed when he found out that Severus hadn’t died in the war. Although among the masses it was said that he had died during the final battle. In truth was he had merely left. Since he was no longer needed as a spy, he no longer felt he needed protection from Albus, thus he left, but before the masses could confirm him dead or alive.

It had taken Remus a year of searching to find his love. He still remembered the day that he had found him. It was raining. He had finally found the family house that Severus was staying in. It was so beautiful. There was a wrought iron fence and gate that surrounded the house. The walls of the yard were made of think bushes. The house it’s self was a large white home, two large pillars decorated each side of the door, red and black roses were growing up the columns. All in all it was breath taking. However it wasn’t nearly as breath taking as the next thing he saw. The owner. Severus had been out walking in the rain as was coming up the sidewalk to his home.

It took all but three seconds for Severus to move from his spot where he stopped on the sidewalk when he saw Remus, to into his arms crying for joy that his love had come back to him.

That was almost a year ago. A lot had changed since then. Remus had moved into the house and was living a blissful life with the love of his life. 

That was until he heard from his old friend, another werewolf named Malieka, which brought them to their current position of Severus staring a hole through a dress he would have to ware so Malieka could get the pictures he wanted.

“Come, on love, it can’t be as bad as your making it seem.” Remus said, trying to sooth his frustrated lover. 

“Oh yes it can be.” Severus said as he sat back up. “You have to leave.” He said as he stared forward at the dress.

“Why?”

“Because, I need to put it on and I’m not doing that with you around.”

“Oh, I’m hurt love.” Remus said as he held his hand over his heart in mock pain as he left the room.

“So….” Severus asked the dress. “How exactly do I get you on?”

Remus stood out side the door listening to his love curse at the dress, trying desperately not to break down laughing at the sounds coming through the door.

“Stupid…Fucking….shit...damn....owe….” Then there was silence.

Remus became somewhat concerned that his love wasn’t alright anymore. Moving, Remus knocked on the door. “Can I come in love?”

“Yes” Came the quiet reply.

Opening the door Remus was surprised by the sight of his love in the black silk dress. It fell to the floor and had a slit all the way up the left leg. In a word he looked amazing.

“Wow.” Was the lame reply that came out of Remus’ mouth. 

“So, I take it, I look ok?” Severus asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

“Yes, you look wonderful. Now let’s add the finishing touches.” He said as he moved to collect the other things Malieka set over to get him ready with.

Severus sat perfectly still on the bed as Remus applied the make-up and helped him into the high heeled shoes. 

When he stood up, Remus had to remind himself that it was a man he was looking at, not a woman. He had always thought Severus feminine, but never thought he could look that amazing dressed up like that. Not surprising, Remus found himself getting hard at the sight of his lover dolled up like he was. ‘Maybe I can convince Sev to do this more often.’ Remus thought to himself.

“Ok, Lets get this over with.” Severus said as he started to walk out of the room, wobbling on the platform shoes.

‘Then again, maybe not.’ 

As they walked down the stairs to the main parlor to wait from Malieka to arrive Remus couldn’t take his eyes off of Severus. 

Suddenly the door bell rang, signaling the end of the happy moment of drooling the Remus was currently having. Getting up Remus went to answer the door as Severus groaned on the couch.

"Is he ready Remy?" Malieka asked excitedly as Remus opened the door.

"Yup, he is. And I must say he looks gorgeous." 

"I knew it." Malieka said in a giddy voice as he pushed past Remus into the house and headed straight from Severus’ current location. "Are you ready Sev?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be, let’s get this over with. Close the doors." 

"Hey what about me?" Remus asked desperately as the door was being closed in his face.

"Sorry love, maybe next time." Came Severus’ reply through the door. 

'That was a week ago now.' Thought Remus as watched out the window for his lover to return. 'Those pictures should be coming soon.' He thought optimistically as he limped out over the arm of the couch. 

He laid there patently waiting for the mail man, hoping he was bringing something good in the mail. 

"YES!!!" Yelled Remus, as he opened the package that had just arrived from Malieka. "Hehehehehehe. There mine." He was quick to scamper off with the pictures so that his love didn't get to them and take them away.

Severus was getting anxious. 'The pictures Malieka promised to send should have been here last week.' He thought to himself. 

'And what's with Remus lately? I swear all he does is jerk off in the bedroom. I knew he'd get tired of me.' Sev thought as he cleaned the bedroom. He moved to put the book Remus was read away in the nightstand when something fell out of the cover. "What are these?" Sev asked no one unparticular. Turning them over, half expecting to see some one better looking then himself on the other side, he was almost floored when they were the pictures of himself in the black silk dress. 

"So this is what he's been so happy about lately." Smiling to himself Severus went to get ready and wait for his lover.

When Remus got home it was dark. Very very dark. 

 

Walking up to the bed room, vaguely wondering where his lover had gone. 

He opened the door to their shared room and was met once again with darkness, but this darkness was different, under the darkness he could smell the faint odor of rose perfume. 

“Sev?” Remus called out quietly. “Are you in here?”

“I’m right here love.” Came a voice from right beside his ear, and a spider like hand on his thigh. “Tell me.” The voice continued as the light was dimmed up, leaving a soft glow over the room. “How long have you been dreaming about this? Does it make you hot?” The questions were emphasized by a lick to the ear.

Slowing turning around Remus was stunned at what he saw. There before him was Severus, in a long red silk dress. He licked his lips and moved forward, taking the beauty in his arms. “God, does it ever make me hot.” He said as he crushed his lips onto Sev’s. 

“Then show me how much it does.” Severus breathed out between kisses. 

“Fine,” and those were the last words spoken for a while. 

The only things at remotely resembled speech were the moans and cries as the two lovers met in their passion. The sound of skin on skin however filled the room. 

After a few hours the two lay in the soft bed holding each other. “I love you, you know that right Sev.”

“hmm….” Severus mumbled from Remus’ shoulder. “I know.” He said sitting up. “If you didn’t, and I didn’t you, I would have never swallowed my pride and put that thing on again. 

“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”

“Don’t tell, show me.” Severus said as he lent down for a kiss. “Although, next time, I think you should ware the dress.”

Remus looked at Severus to see if he was joking, but only finding seriousness in his eyes, Remus began to laugh. He knew he would, he would because he loved Sev too much not to fulfill a request from the one he cared for the most. 

“Fine fine, but now let us continue.” Remus stated as he flipped Severus onto his back and attached his mouth, thus starting another round of hot, homo-fucking-glorious-sex.

~End~


End file.
